


Poker Gecesi

by Natulcien



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: Yoğun kahramanlık tempolarına rağmen Adalet Lig'i bir gece, bir kaç saat, eğlenmek için ayırmaya karar verir.





	Poker Gecesi

 

> _**Gece Yarısı - Justice League Gözcü Kulesi (Watchtower) - Toplantı Odası** _
> 
> __

“Hayır.”

“Bunu bir çeşit grup çalışması gibi düşünebilirsin.”

“Hayır dedim.”

“Hadi ama, kaybedecek neyin var?”

“İtibarım?”

“Bruce, abartıyorsun.”

 

Söz konusu Bruce, kurşun geçirmez, özel bir polimerden sadece kendisi için bizzat kendisinin ürettiği maskenin altındaki adam, Bruce Wayne, göz deliklerine baş ve işaret parmaklarını yerleştirerek hafifçe ovaladı. Ardından bakışlarını önce omuzundaki ele, daha sonra bu tartıştırmayı sürdürmekte kararlı olan elin sahibine çevirdi. Başka bir gecede, Gotham sokaklarında pek çoklarını korkudan tir tir titretecek olan ses tonu, çelik adamın karşısında etkisizdi.

 

“Clark, son kez tekrar ediyorum. Hayır.”

 

Hayır cevabını kabul etmemek için direten Clark, elini alelade bir şekilde yarasa kostümü içerisindeki adamın omzuna atabilecek sayılı insanlardan - canlılardan - biri olan Clark Kent, dudaklarını yukarı doğru kıvırdı. O her şeyden değil ama, bazı şeylerden önce bir gazeteciydi. Son kozunu henüz oynamamış bir gazeteci.

 

“Eğer kabul edersen beni diriltme fikrini affedebilirim.”

“Geçen hafta Lois için düzenlediğin yaş günü partisine -”

“Helikopterle Daily Planet’in çatısına geçerken uğradın.”

“- katıldığım takdirde de -”

“Ona bir çek hediye ettin.”

“- beni affedeceğini söylemiştin.”

 

Clark, Bruce’un omuzundaki elini çekerek köşeli çenesini ovuşturdu.

 

“Tam olarak hatırlamıyorum…” Kaşlarını çattı. “Öyle mi söylemiştim? Bu dirilme işleri hafıza bulanıklığı yapıyor. Hatırlarsan ilk uyandığımda da sizi tanımamıştım. Planlarına Lois’i da alet ettiğin için - ”

 

“Tamam.”

 

Bruce, maskesini tek kulağından geri çekti. Çenesinin altından esneyen polimer yüzünde rahat bir şekilde kaydı ve arkaya düştü. “Tamam.” diye tekrar etti, pes etmiş bir ses tonuyla. Kapının arkasından gelen “Wow!” feryadı gözlerini devirmesine sebep oldu. - Kimin dinlediğini biliyordu. - Clark zaferinden memnun bir şekilde sırıttı.

 

“Beş dakika sonra. Simülasyon odası. Üstünü değiştir. Diana bizim için özel hazırlık yapacağını söyledi.”

 

 

> _**Beş Dakika Sonra - Justice League Gözcü Kulesi - Simülasyon Odası** _

 

“Nasıl? Beğendiniz mi?”

 

Işık hızına oldukça yakın bir hızla simülasyon odasını kapının açıldığı andan itibaren yirmi sekiz kez turlamış olan Barry, çocuksu bir naiflikle kendini ardı arkası kesilmeyen “Süper olmuş! Mükemmel! Şuna bak!” nidalarından alıkoyamayan Barry Allen, en sonunda soruyu soran kadının önünde durarak abartılı bir reverans yaptı.

 

Clark neşeli bir kahkaha attı. “Ellerine sağlık.” dedi, içten bir tavırla.

 

Loş ışıklandırılmış, kırklardan kalma bir kulübü andıracak şekilde dekore edilmiş, tam ortasına etrafında altı adet sandalye dizili olan yuvarlak bir masa yerleştirilmiş, arka planda hafif caz müziğinin eşlik ettiği odayı gördüğünde ise Bruce Wayne’nin verdiği ilk tepki, genzinden bir hırıltı koyvermek oldu.

 

“Simülasyon odası Lig üyelerinin fiziksel yeterliliğini ölçmek ve geliştirmek için kuruldu. Bu - ”

“Bu da bir takım çalışması.”

 

Elini Bruce’un kolundan geçirmek için hamle eden Diana, bu hayatta Bruce Wayne’nin sözünü kesebilecek nadir insanlardan - canlılardan - biri olan Diana Prince, şık takım elbisesi ile odanın atmosferine aslında en çok uyum sağlamış olan adamı - Clark ve Barry kot pantolon ve tişörtün yeterli olacağı kanısına varmışlardı. - kendisi ile birlikte yarı sürükleyerek ilerledi.

 

Bruce karşı koymadı. Başını hafifçe kadına doğru eğerek yumuşak bir sesle, neredeyse fısıldayarak konuştu. Clark’ın insan-üstü işitme duyusuna sahip olduğunu bilmesine rağmen.

 

“İtiraf etmek gerekirse, Bruce Wayne olarak daha iyisini tertipleyemezdim.”

 

Diana gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim. Büyük buhran sonrasında Londra’da o zaman oldukça ünlenen bir kulübüm vardı.”

 

Yanlarından saçlarının ve elbiselerinin dalgalanmasına sebep olan bir şey geçti. Göz kırpmanın gerektirdiği andan daha kısa bir süre içerisinde, Barry ikisini de arkada bırakarak masaya ulaşmış, en rahat olduğuna karar verdiği sandalyeyi kapmış, oyun kartlarını iki eli diğerlerinin gözlerinin takip etmesine olanak vermeyecek kadar çabuklukla kartları karıştırmaya başlamıştı bile.

 

“Ee, ne oynuyoruz?”

 

Clark, Barry’nin tam karşısında kalacak şekilde oturdu. Diana onun yanına. Bruce, Diana oturduktan sonra sandalyesini hafifçe öne doğru ittirerek düzeltti ve kadının diğer tarafında yerini aldı. Barry ile arasında boşta kalan iki sandalyeyi işaret etti.

 

“Eğer ben bile kabul ettiysem..”

 

Gözcü Kulesi’nin iç tarafından gelen ve bu dünyaya ait olmayan uğuldama sesi - ışınlanma makinesi uzaylı teknolojisi ile çalışıyordu - Bruce’un sözünü kesti. Ret edebilme ihtimaline ait son kalesi de, bir dakika içerisinde simülasyon odasının kapısının iki yana savrularak açılmasıyla uçup gitti.

 

“Poker.”

 

> _**İki Saat Sonra - Justice League Gözcü Kulesi - Simülasyon Odası** _

 

“Bunu nasıl yapıyorsun?”

 

Bruce kendisine yöneltilmiş soruyu iki kaşını ve omuzlarını havaya kaldırarak karşıladı. “Neyi?”

 

“Kazandığın kaçıncı el!” Clark, isyanını sürdürdü. Eğer oyunlarında para söz konusu olsaydı, gelecekteki en az on yıl boyunca hiç izin kullanmadan ve her gün ekstra mesaiye kalarak çalışması gerekecek kadar borç batağına saplanmış olurdu. “Hile yapıyorsun, bir şekilde hile yapıyor olmalısın.”

 

“Hile yapmadığımı biliyorsun Clark. Eğer yapsaydım veya şuan yalan söylüyor olaydım kalp ritmimin değişmesinden anlardın.”

 

“Profesyonal bir - ”

 

“Bana sen söyle, özel bakışlarınla.” Bruce sağ elini iki parmağıyla önce kendi gözlerini, daha sonra Clark’ınkileri işaret etti. “Üzerimde, ceketimin içinde, masanın altında, gömlek yakamın arkasında ya da bir başka yerde kart saklıyor muyum?”

 

“Hayır ama - ”

“Hile yapmıyorum.”

“Hile yapmıyor Clark. Doğruluk kemendi parmağına bağlı.”

 

Diana, kemendini yukarı çektiğinde, Bruce’un sol eli, küçük parmağına sarılmış ışıldayan urgan ile birlikte havaya kalktı.

 

“Bu imkansız! Oyunun başından beri kartların atom altı parçacık farklarını dahi ezberledim. Şuan elinde hangi kartların olduğunu biliyorum. Karo ve maça sekizi. Şuan herkesin elinde hangi kartlar olduğunu biliyorum!”

 

Bruce “Bu doğru.” diyerek onayladı ve iki kartını masaya açık bir şekilde bıraktı. Karo ve maça sekizleri. “Az önce asıl sen hile yaptığını mı itiraf ettin?”

 

“Hayır ben… Senin yaptığını kanıtlamak için… Nasıl yapıyorsun bilmiyorum ama…”

 

“Kartları sayıyor.”

 

Beşlinin bakışları monoton ve mekanik bir ses tonu ile bariz olan gerçeği açıklamak zorunda kaldığı için başını hafifçe sağa sola sallayan Cyborg’a döndü.

 

“Yanılıyorsun Victor. Ya da sadece kartları saymıyorum diyelim. Eğer öyle olsaydı seninle aynı skora sahip olurdum, öyle değil mi? Hatta daha düşük, senin istatistik hesaplamaların ile yarışmam mümkün değil.”

 

Mekanik gözünün kırmızı ışığı aldığı cevap karşısında yanıp sönen Viktor, yaşayan - kendisine sorulduğunda ‘buna yaşamak denirse’ diye cevap verecek olsa da - dünya üzerindeki en güçlü kapasiteye sahip olan bilgisayar, uzaylı teknolojisi ile dünya organizmasının birleşerek vücut bulmuş hali Viktor Stone, homurdandı.

 

“Bunun bir açıklaması olmalı.” Mekanik gözünden bir ışık huzmesi yayıldı ve masanın tam ortasında mavi renkte parıldayan bir hologram oluşturdu. Puan tablosu, kazanma ve kaybetme istatistikleri ile oluşturulmuş sütun ve halka grafikleri, kartların dağıtım oranlarının dahi olduğu çizelgeler, havada bir süre asılı kaldı.

 

Bruce’un yukarı kalkmış durakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. “Gerçekten açıklamamı mı istiyorsunuz?”

 

Beşli, hep bir ağızdan “Evet!” diyerek cevap verdi.

 

“Diana iyi el geldiğinde saçından bir tutamla oynuyor, Arthur ise sakalını sıvazlıyor. Barry istediği bir kartı çektiğinde parmaklarını ritmik bir şekilde masaya vurmaya başlıyor ve sen sağ ayağını futbol oynadığın günlerden kalma olduğunu düşündüğüm bir alışkanlıkla kaşınıyormuş gibi hareket ettiriyorsun.”

 

“Peki ben?”

“Sen aptal aptal gülüyorsun.”

 

Sert bir yumruk oyun masasına indiğinde, tahta bacakları çatırdadı. Halbuki yumruğun sahibi Clark değildi.

 

Diana, “Arthur, bu sadece bir oyun.” diyerek tam karşısında oturan adamı sakinleştirmek için gösterdiği çabaları, söz konusu Arthur yanından ayırmamakta direttiği üç dişli mızrağının dibini yere vurduğunda çıkan gök gürültüsünü andıran ses nafile kıldı.

 

“Bu haksızlık!”

 

Puan tablosunda sadece acıktığında pizza almak için yarım saat ortadan kaybolmuş olan Barry’nin bir üstünde olduğunu ancak fark eden Arthur, Atlantis’in kralı, yedi denizlerin ve okyanusların hakimi, aynı zamanda pokerin nasıl oynanacağını hala bilmeyen Arthur Curry, ayağa kalktı.

 

“Bu haksızlık. Özel güçlerinizi kullanmanız!” Suçlu bir çocuk misali başının arkasını kaşıyan Clark’ı işaret etti. “Sen kartların hangisinin hangisi olduğunu görebiliyorsun.” Bu oyundan, kaybetmekten - ve en çok da oturmaktan - en az Barry kadar sıkılmış gözüken Victor’u. “Sen ihtimalleri hesaplıyorsun!” Ellerini boynunun arkasında kavuşturmuş, sandalyesinde arkasına yaslanmış ve halinden en memnun görünen Bruce’u. “Ve sen - sen… Sen Batman’lik yapıyorsun!”

 

Bruce sırıtışını avuç içinin altına sakladı. Arthur ise arkasına aldığı bir dalgada sörf yapar misali, durmadan devam etti.

 

“Eğer güçlerimizi kullanmak kurallar dahilindeyse o zaman… O zaman bu odada bir akvaryum olmalıydı! Eğer stratejik noktalarda akvaryumlar olsaydı ben de içindeki balıkların görüş alanındaki bilgileri telepatik olarak öğrenebilir ve sizin elinizdeki kartların hangileri olduğuna dair çıkarımda bulunabilirdim.”

 

Diana sağ tarafına doğru eğildi. Eliyle dudaklarını kapatıp, Bruce’un kulağına fısıldadı.

 

“Arthur az önce balıklarla konuştuğunu itiraf mı etti?”

 

Arthur’un itirazı, Viktor’un homurdanması, Diana ve Clark’ın kahkahaları ile Bruce’ın zar zor da olsa saklamayı başardığı kıkırdaması, gözetleme odasından gelen tiz bir sesle yarıda kaldı.

 

“Alarm! Alarm!”

**Author's Note:**

> Puan Tablosu;
> 
> 1\. Bruce  
> 2\. Victor  
> 3\. Diana  
> 4\. Clark  
> 5\. Arthur  
> 6\. Barry 
> 
> \- Fikir elbette Barry'den çıktı. Ancak o yeni arkadaşlarıyla poker değil, monopoli oynamak istemişti.


End file.
